hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Zettai's Perfect Harem
Prior to the days of Perfect Harem Anime for Topaz and Zettai they both decided to write for the other. They still write using these characters, though in a more restricted format. The name of this series is "Imouto no Ecchi na Oshiri" (shortened to 妹尻, "ImoShiri"). These are Zettai's characters. If you would like to see Topaz's, click here. Zettai enjoys flat chests, big butts, flatulence, and dominant girls. =Characters= Personality: Zettai likes mecha anime and is a gamer. He also enjoys playing with his imoutos (younger sisters) Hiroko and Asuho and comes up with many experiments such as growth potions or shrink pills. Also made a giant robot version of Hiroko called the Hiroko-Z. He teaches middle school at an all-girls school as foreign language teacher, specializing in Spanish. Personality: The middle child between Zettai and Asuho. Very devoted to her "Oniisama" but is very dominant as well. Hiroko also works with Zettai and Rin on occasion, but she's currently trying to earn her degree in Biology in college as well. Her dream is to be a scientist like her mother Rin, who she also secretly admires. Hiroko, Asuho, and Rin are also all mikos and live in a temple (along with Zettai). Effective "winner". Personality': Zettai's youngest sister. Has an inferiority complex when compared to Hiroko. Asuho is also in Zettai's class, and occasionally "forgets" her book to sit on her teacher's lap. After an experiment caused her to become a giantess Asuho has taken an interest in acting, specifically Toku studio movies. Personality: Mother to Zettai and his sisters. Loves to perform experiments on her son and keeps a record of all his day to day "actions". It is unknown what happened to Zettai, Hiroko, and Asuho's actual father. Rin is also the resident biology teacher at the school. She always wanted to become a scientist as well and has succeeded. Rin is tall but her daughters are short like her mother as it seemed to skip a generation. Same with Ayako as well. Personality: Zettai and his family's cousin. Sayo is an ojou from Kansai meaning that while she usually talks sophisticated she'll occasionally fall into her Kansai speech patterns as well. Sayo is taught by Zettai as well. Sayo wants to rightfully inherit her mother's company as well and is training in business. *Personality: Sayo's obedient maid that grew up alongside her mistress. She is half-Brazilian and was found in one of Ayaka's visits to the country. She originally lived in poverty and because of this she tends to eat more than you'd expect. Mostly emotionless due to the harsh conditions growing up as well. Doesn't like Zettai all that much, but that may just be due to her crush on her ojousama. Occasionally has the tick -de onara. Marika goes to school with Sayo, but does her work as well as her normal high-school work by correspondence. She also knows many wrestling moves to protect Sayo and/or punish Zettai. In fact, she's a top wrestler thanks to her smelly finishers. She's also trying to become the head maid for Sayo. Personality: Due to Yuno's sad past (abusive brother and father) she kidnapped Zettai as she believed him to be her "Oniichan". Has scars all over her body and is equally a yandere and Chuunibyou. The latter is important as she dreams of both becoming a mangaka as she wants to publish her (imagined) life story as the Plump Peach Princess. She even goes as far as to imagine she's a reincarnation of that character. Yuno is one of Zettai's students. Personality: Sayo's mother and thus Zettai's aunt. Ayako is an ojou and loves being pampered by her pet Zettai and is proud of both her age and large bottom. she also has a rivalry with Rin. She had already conquered the elementary school in the past but upon challenging to middle school she met Rin who easily overpowered her and her two assy companions. Sayo also owns the school that Zettai and Rin work at and occasionally uses her power to muscle them around (uselessly in the case of Rin). She also owns the school that they work at, though it is more of a side thing as she owns a large business. It is unknown what happened to Sayo's actual father. Personality: Rin's old friend from college and childhood friend to Zettai and others. Treats Zettai as a "otouto" and calls him “Zettai-kun”. Setsuna also forces Zettai to call her "Oneesama". Tall, dark, and bishoujo with an elegant air. Enjoys mecha anime and occasionally cosplays, but usually wears a buruma and gym uniform as she works as a gym teacher at the school. Cosplays with Yuna as "Yukihime", complete with proper classic speech. Personality: Hiroko's only friend, though sadly isn't at school much due to idol work. Hilda is idol version and Akari is civilian side (with glasses). She is also half-German on her mother's side. Personality: A teacher at Hiroko's school, has been single all her life and desperately wants a boyfriend. Sadly her male students aren't interested but she falls for Zettai. Personality: Akari's mother and a former idol. She came from Germany many years ago and now lives alone with her daughter. Personality: Originally an ill stray dog Yuuko found in the streets, became accidentally a doggirl after a pill Zettai gave her than also cured the illness. Personality: The support robot Rin built to assist the Kurona family. She and Tamaki go to Hiroko's class. Personality: Sayo and Ayako's ancestor and a vampire, lives hidden in the Oojirigane family mansion. Plays video games in her free time. Personality: Transfer student into Yuuko's class that joined recently. Practices kendo and beats up bullies with her shinai for she hates evil and injustices like true heroes. Considers Setsuna her sworn rival. She uses four kanji idioms sometimes. Personality: Yoshiko's mother and a full blow yamato nadeshiko.Skilled in flower arranging and the tea ceremony. Was surprised with how tough and strong her daughter became but is very proud of her noble behavior. Personality: The princess of a small Eastern European country that has left the place with her mother due to a civil war and has gone hiding into the city Zettai and friends live. Haughty and selfish, but with a sweet interior; basically a tsundere done right. Good at math and science. Personality: Mother to Liz and more elegant and gentle than her proud daughter. However this attitude is a façade to her actual dommy and real sadistic behavior, though she saves this side for enemies and the man she loves most. Personality: Royal ruler from Ancient Egypt that was mummified and then returned to life due to Zettai’s crazy experiments. Very dominant and loves making Zettai pamper and worship her like a slave for hours simply for fun. Very smart and gets used to the modern world quickly. Has dark skin. Personality: Alien from a faraway planet that came to Earth looking for a boyfriend and fell in love with Zettai upon sight. She loves doting and pampering him and wants to be his perfect lover. Romantic rival wih the sexy Nebetah due to their opposite attitudes. Has dark skin and pointy ears. Personality: Devil from the Underworld that was summoned by Yuno accidentally during her chuunibyou games. She was unable to send her back and decided to stick around. She loves playing pranks and messing with people, but still appreciates everyone secretly. Has devil wings she can hide. Personality: Angel from the Afterlife that was sent down to keep track of Maunaloa and make sure she didn’t do bad things. She has a snarky and cool personality so she ended befriending the devil girl and the two are often together. Also loves videogames. Has angel wings she can hide. Personality: Almighty dragon hailing from Australia that decided settling down in Zettai’s little town with a human appearance. Very strong and has a powerful sense of justice and loyalty. She helps training the other fighting girls. Has a slight tan and dragon wings she can hide. Personality: Zettai’s other childhood friend that came back from China after honing her skills both as a warrior and as a great cook. Loves fighting and admires Setsuna despite also consider her a rival for being another childhood friend. Has her own ramen restaurant the cast hangs around. Trivia *Hiroko, Asuho and Rin have the last name Kurona because it sounds like the Spanish word for an assy woman. *Saya, Ayako and Marika are Oojirigane as the first two kanji mean "big ass" and the last "gold" and is just there to make their name sound more ojou-like. *Yuno gets Shirayuki from Mizore's last name as a blog reference, though it also fits her chuunibyou nature. *Setsuna's birthday is based on "Good Hips Day". Category:Anime Blogs